


I won't let you go.

by ProUnprofessional



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't have enough time to finish this in time, M/M, Mind Control, demigirl Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProUnprofessional/pseuds/ProUnprofessional
Summary: Lotor hasn't been seen or heard from in months. This makes Keith extremely worried but other things are apparently need attention from Voltron. Little does the team know that big plans are about to be unfolded.Basically just a bunch of theories and speculation from tumblr. Season 4 is almost here and I can't finish this in time.Oh well.





	I won't let you go.

“Form Voltron!”

The order was executed just as swiftly as it was given. Now the attacking galra fleet had to deal with the defender of the universe.

“You know, I think the galra shake in their armored boots each time they see us,” guessed Hunk.

“Then let’s show them why they do,” replied Keith. “Form shoulder cannon!”

The yellow paladin was happy to oblige. In an instant, the super weapon emerged, ready to be used.

“Fire!”

Fighters scattered to evade the blast but it was in vain. Soon, debris drifted around as the main attack ships readied their ion cannons.

“Pidge, ready the shield!”

“Already done,” boasted the green pilot.

The team at the moment were trying to liberate a small moon call Viital. Apparently, natural geysers freckling the surface spout out a special liquid that, when heated at an extreme temperature, could be used as a bomb. But of course with any found precious resource, it would be mined and the inhabitants had to do the heavy labor.  
Not only did Viital orbit a giant gas planet, so did an asteroid belt and the moon just so happened to reside at the border. The empire saw this as a natural advantage. Using stasis projectors, the giant rocks were placed in a formation that stopped any ships from passing through without permission. That's when Voltron comes in.

“Let's ram them,” shouted the blue-turned-red paladin.

“Wait a tik, Lance. We need to find the perfect angle in the blockade,” warned Allura.

The new blue paladin scanned the surrounding area.  
“I have found a way to breach.”

“Then on three. _One… two… three!”_

Voltron swerved just before an ion cannon fired. Luckily, the giant ships weren’t fast enough to keep aim, especially with obstacles in the way. Pidge took the advantage and rammed the underside of the nearest ship.

“I need a little more power!”

“On it,” shouted Hunk and Allura.

With the extra strength, the Green lion backhanded the ship towards a nearby asteroid. The impact was enough to cause a chain reaction heading right towards the remaining fleet. They’ll have to take evasive maneuvers, giving the team some time.

“They really didn’t think this _‘ultimate barricade’_ through didn’t they,” noticed Lance.

“I guess it looked like a good idea at the time,” Hunk suggested.

“Yeah, before we came along.”

Keith turned Voltron towards the moon. “Alright, let’s disable the stasis shield.”

“One of the projectors are located to our six,” Pidge pointed out with Green. An unnaturally smoothed rock was lodged to the south of them. There, embedded right in the middle, was a beam protruding to the other projectors.  
“I think that’s the main entrance.”

“We need to be quick in disabling the projectors. The fleet won’t take forever in regrouping.”

Sure enough, the enemy seemed to regain some semblance of formation after the domino attack. It won’t be long before they advance.

“Form sword?” Lance smugly suggested.

“Form sword,” Keith confirmed.

“Oh, brother,” quipped Pidge.

The blade soon made its mark slicing the mechanism in half. Immediately, a section started to float freely from the bouldered phalanx.

Hunk whooped. “Yeah! One down, four to go!”

“How’s the job coming along?” Shiro’s voice flowed anxiously from the coms.

“Steadily, but slowly,” responded Keith, “How are you both holding up?”

“So far we’ve managed to draw the remaining fleets to the exterior of the belt but you need to take control of the shield, fast.”

“You also need to keep one of the projectors online for passage of ally ships after this is all over.”  
The royal adviser sounded frantic as he added that last bit.

Hunk made a surprised grunt. “Ok, backtrack. Three to go.”

“Understood, Coran. Let’s go team.”

 

 

The Lions landed on the moon near the main mining area. The team themselves were infiltrating junctions in two groups. Hunk, Pidge, & Allura on one. Keith, Lance, & Shiro on the other. Though, the two formers were waiting for Shiro’s arrival since the castleship hasn’t yet landed.

Since the moon was so small, the gravity was a bit less than they were used to. Not enough to be floating freely in the air but weak enough for any movement to put you out of balance, and in danger. Of course, the enemy made the necessary precautions if they were ever attacked. The sentry bots had no problem keeping in touch with the ground. There were barely any organic soldiers on the moon since of its small stature but enough to keep the place running, and they had no problem moving as if weightless. Keith was now keeping one busy as Lance finished the sentries off from a skyline view. The main control panel was not too far from where they were in the room but still out of reach. If they could get to it, they’ll be able to free all the slaves working in the mines.

More sentries came from the entrance which was annoying. The galra solider kept relaying taunts with each strike of his spear, which was also annoying.  
As irritating as he was, the soldier was actually pretty competent. Much better than the mindless drones that Keith fought before. He didn’t say it to the soldier though, it’ll just further inflate his ego.

“You puny imbeciles don’t know what you're up against. The galra have been ruling for the past 10,000 years! What chance-”

A laser bullet promptly burned the hand that was holding his spear. He dropped it with a strangled yell.

“Yeah yeah yeah. We'll beat you and you’ll know suffering. Yada yada yada.” Lance floated down from his perch, his shooting never wavering from his targets. “Haven't you noticed who _you’re_ fighting? The fucking paladins of Voltron, son!”

With that distraction, Keith proceeded to kick the guy in the gut and finished him off by whacking his head with his own spear. He collapsed, groaning. Lance gave him a thumbs up. Keith returned the gesture.

Suddenly, sounds of clashing metal came from the entrance. Less sentry bots were coming in now. The reason why flashed purple as it slashed through. Shiro emerged, brandishing his arm as a warning. Not that it was needed.

“Hey dude, glad you could finally join the party!” Lance exclaimed as finished off the last of the sentries.

“I hardly see how this a party, Lance.” Shiro answered, looking at the robotic carnage around him.

“That's because you arrived late.”

Keith retracted his bayard. “He’s here now and we have to free the slaves, there's still plenty of galra that could come at any moment.”

He proceeded to run to the control panel, which in light gravity, wasn’t an easy task. The panel looked liked any generic empire screen. Surveillance cams trained on workers keeping track of any movement. Special sentry bots with muscular builds stood guard of the mining process. The inhabitants of the moon had interconnecting braces around their ankles. They needed to be freed, now.  
Keith stared at the controls, if only having galra blood also meant understanding their lettering. Lance also appeared to be confused by it all, his hands hovered over the different types of buttons cautiously.

“Uh, Shiro, what do you make of this?” Lance asked the former pilot.

Shiro looked just as baffled as they were, so instead of trying he brought his hand to his helmet.

“Pidge, how are things on your side?”

The coms opened with the sound of blasting and grunting, mostly from Hunk and Allura. The green paladin grumbled into their mic,  
“We’re almost done, I’m just about done hacking into the system. Are you guys finished?”

“Uh, no,” Lance admitted, “we don’t understand computer talk like you do.”

Pidge snorted. “Just give a me tik then, I can replicate the process if you connect me to the panel.”

“Will do.”

The red paladin promptly placed his hand on panel, almost immediately his gauntlet showed a loading screen along side with Pidge’s grimacing face.

“Don’t worry, the process won’t take long this time,” they said, “once it’s complete the sentries will- _look out!”_

On instinct, Keith spun while activating his shield, and just in time too. The galra soldier from before didn’t want to give up. Grabbing one of the fallen sentry rifles, he shot desperately while running towards the far wall. What he wished to accomplish heading towards a dead end, Keith couldn't get, but that wasn’t an excuse for letting him go. Shiro and Lance must’ve thought the same thing because both rebels made a move.

“Lance, stop!” Pidge yelled frantically. “If you move, I’ll lose the connection!”

Lance yelped as he secured his hand to the panel, rigid as a board. “Go get him!” he shouted back.

The soldier was about to reach his destination so in a desperate attempt, Keith threw his sword. It struck the wall just an inch above the bolter’s placed claw. Right then, sliding doors opened to reveal a hidden cockpit.  
_An escape pod._

He slipped inside and faced the paladins showing his fangs in a grin, knowing full well they’re too slow to catch him. The doors began to close.  
Suddenly, the galra cried out in pain, grasping his shoulder. Everyone’s gaze fell the far side of the room.

There, Lance awkwardly held his rifle with one hand while the other was still pressed to the panel. His signature smirk played on his lips, clearly proud of his work, and he wasn’t the only one. Once again the sharpshooter made his mark.

The good news was that he was in no condition to move on his own. The bad news is that it didn't matter since the escape pod was already leaving port.

Keith retrieved his sword from the wall and immediately punched it, trying to regulate his breathing. Shiro rubbed his neck as he walked back to the control panel, Keith followed suit. He sighed deeply when he saw the loading screen. 98%.

“Sorry.”

Lance stared down at his gun. It was in it’s normal blaster form but the red paladin seemed perturbed by it.

“What are you apologizing for?” Keith asked as the power went out “we'll be able to free the slaves now.”

“That dude got away.””

“So? He went in an escape pod, those aren't built for deep space travel. Not to mention the fact that you injured him.”

“Keith is right. We got the inhabitants free from their bonds and that escape pod won’t go far, especially with the asteroid field,” Shiro reasoned further. He patted Lance’s back. “You did good work.”

At that, Lance stood a bit straighter.

“ _Ahem!”_

Pidge was still on screen. They seemed more relaxed without the threat of being blasted in the face.

“Oh, sorry Pidge,” Lance apologized. “What’s up?”

“What’s up is the panic level of the miners. All of them think the cause of the blackout is because of the liquid starting to become unstable. Right now, We’re trying to calm down the chaos on our side. You should probably get at it too.”

In the background, Hunk could be heard yelling specific instructions about finding a buddy and making sure not to trip on fallen sentry bots. All of a sudden, the sounds of rocks bashing against each other exploded over the coms.

“Hey- hey! No pushing!”

With that end note, the screen blinked out.

Shiro coughed into his fist.  
“We better get started then.”

This was going to be bitter work.

 

 

Keith was getting used to these thank you celebrations. Every saved civilization wanted to host a great party in Voltron’s favor, so after a while, it grew predictable. The other paladins wouldn’t agree however.  
Lance thrived in glory and attention, a parade had an abundance of those. He’ll fit in just fine. Hunk was always eager to try out all the foreign foods, he also somehow finds a way to make them even tastier. He has mentioned before he loved using his skills to bring people together in happiness. Pidge lose their mind each time they see a new piece of tech to analyze, which was basically every planet. Usually they go into long, tangential rants on just how cool it was. Shiro and Allura were both determined in forming bonds with the new liberated company. Coran would also pitch in with his own expertise in the field.  
Keith, on the other hand, wasn’t really much of a people person. He’d been alone for most of his life and connecting with a social group turned out to be a hassle. Of course, with being the new leader taught him a few things about looking out for his team and actually listen to someone that isn’t himself. However, going with the team’s intuition than his own instincts still grated his nerves, even Shiro’s recent advice made Keith peeved. Which, In his honest opinion, was a bit unsettling. Usually Shiro’s words ease his worries, now they made him all the more anxious, as if Shiro _himself_ was growing impatient. Keith didn’t know what to think of it but that was the least of their problems. Toppling the empire was the top priority which meant freeing long-time slaves. And speaking of which.

 

“You are the Black paladin, yes?”

A high-strung voice jarred Keith out of his thoughts. He looked down to see one of the alien inhabitants tapping his leg.  
The species were miniature in size but don’t let that fool you. Coran thoroughly stated that the Viitalians evolved with great strength. Two pairs of arms with bulging muscles jutted out from their sides, with the lower pair being a bit longer. Their stocky legs match their upper limbs perfectly and their four gray eyes observed unblinking from their oval heads. They came in array of colors and this one was a bright orange.

Keith knelt down to get to their level.

“Could you repeat the question, please?” Keith tried to sound the most formal he could be.

“You are the leader of Voltron? Your teammates declared you were.”

 

 _Leader_.  
He still wasn’t used to being called that.

 

“Yes. Is there something you need?”

“All I need is for you to take my and my species gratitude. For many decafeebs were we imprisoned by the cruel rule of the galra, until you and your metal felines freed us from subjugation. You have our thanks.”

They extended their arms. Keith didn’t know what to do so he just repeated the gesture with his own. The Viitalian grasped it and gave it a firm shake, sideways.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am V’gan, one of the counsel members governing this moon and I would like for you and your team to join our customary festival.”

 

 

 

Next thing Keith knew, he was being dragged by Lance to join the festivities.

“Come on, Mullet! It’s time you had a little fun!”

“Training is fun, Lance.”

“So many people would disagree with you on that.”

“Hey guys!”

Pidge and Hunk came bounding over with some kind of fried insect on sticks in their hands.

Lance scrunched up his nose. “Do those taste good?,” he asked suspiciously.

“Dude, it’s fried. Of course it taste good,” Hunk answered poker-faced. “Here, try one.”

He handed them both the extra ones he was carrying. Lance grabbed it hesitantly while Keith just took it. The brunette made a complete show of studying, sniffing, and regarding the unusual food. Keith shook his head and took a bite.

Best. Decision. Ever.

He couldn’t help but gobble down the morsel to the stick.

Hunk waved his hand in a stopping motion. “Aw man, you gotta savor it!”

“Can’t blame him, though,” defended Pidge, “It’s pretty good.”

“It can’t be _that_ good,” Lance argued. He took his own nibble.

“I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong.” He turned to Hunk. “Is there more?”

“Just down the path, to the left-.”

He never got to finish his sentence.

“And there they go,” commented Pidge, smirking.

 

 

“We’re lost, admit it.” Keith complained for the umpteenth time.

“We’re not lost, just… misplaced.”

Lance had led them down the path, to the left as Hunk said. But since Lance dragged them both down before hearing the finished instructions, they ended up taking a wrong turn. Many wrong turns.  
The festival had all sorts of attractions which unfortunately made it easy to get _‘misplaced’_

“What if we just go back the way we came,” suggested Lance.

“Which way is that exactly,” Keith asked accusingly.

That remark finally got Lance to look around.  
“All these tents look the same,” he voiced.

“No shit.”

“Well, if your so hung up about it, why did you even come? _Hmm_?”

“ _You_ dragged me here, remember?”

“But if you clearly saw that my directions were wrong, why did you stay with me anyway?”

 

Keith blinked. Why did he stay with Lance? It’s true he saw that he obviously didn’t know where he was going, but, something just made Keith want to stick around and see the outcome. Even if it meant getting lost.

 

“Uh, Vetul to Keith. Are you in there?”

Keith swatted the waving hand from his face.  
“It’s Viital and I didn’t want you to find trouble.”

“Ha! Look who’s talking.”

Keith was about to retort back when a pebble tapped him in the temple.

“Apologies! I meant to hit the gem.”

Some Viitalian children were lined up in front of a tent each holding a pistol. Inside, gems the size of space mice sat on high stalagmite pedestals, waiting to be knocked over. But what really caught Keith’s eye were the prizes.  
He’d seen a lot of different animals in his months of being a paladin, this however was the first stuffed space animal that looked like a-

“A hippo!”  
Lance was right. It looked just like the earth land animal, only with blueish gray skin and larger tusks. And there it was, hanging from a rope around its neck which gave Keith the almost overwhelming impulse to save it from its bonds.

The tent manager shook his head. “Oh no, that is the great fl’quen. It is our most sacred creature. Would you like to win one?”  
His tone was challenging.  
  
Lance opened his mouth to answer but Keith beat him to it.

“How much?

Lance gawked at him. “Dude, we don’t even have any money!”

The tent manager again shook his head. “No cost for the ones who liberated us.”

He stepped aside from the view and handed Keith a pistol.  
He inspected it and was relieved to find the barrel filled with just tiny rocks. He turned to the manager, nodding that he was ready.

Suddenly, air puffed out from pedestals making the gems float and sink at different rates. The manager simply shrugged and gave a wink (or at least it was, considering the four eyes).

“Look who’s in trouble now.” teased the red paladin.

“Shut up.”

Kneeling, Keith aimed, shot and missed at the targets until he ran out of ammo. He almost threw the gun down in frustration but contained himself. A stifled giggle caused him to whip his head back toward the source.  
Lance and a few other children were enjoying Keith’s failed attempt of being a marksman. A hand covered his mouth as he continued to laugh, and for some reason, Keith felt his heart stutter.

“Oh man, were you even looking at the gems?” he gasped between breathes.  
  
“Yes!” Keith responded frantically, “you make it look easy.”

“I do?” Lance looked dumbfounded for a split second then put on his usual smirk. “Of course I do, it’s my thing.”

He walked up to the manager, “Can I give a go?”  
  
“Why, certainly.”

Soon, Lance had his own pistol and took a knee beside the black paladin.

“This is how it’s done, samurai.”

If Keith blinked he would have missed the show. Everything happened so fast that all the gems now lay on the ground, dejected. He turned to his right to see Lance smiling brilliantly at his handiwork. He caught his gaze and aimed the smile at him. Keith looked away.

“Congratulations!” the surrounding Viitalians proclaimed with their eyes wide with amazement. The tent manager proudly handed the stuffed fl’quen to Lance also praising the paladin. He received it with a thanks.

They both turned to go until Lance suddenly turned back.  
“Do you know where we can find more of those treats on sticks?” he whispered, probably to keep Keith from hearing but he heard.

Walking down the path, Lance handed his prize to Keith which greatly surprised the other man.

“You- you’re giving it to me?”

“Well, I saw you eyeing it like was a life line and it’s basically the reason why you tried out the game in the first place so...”

Keith tentatively took it from Lance’s hands, their fingers briefly brushing against each other. Keith could’ve sworn that Lance turned a bit pink but his attention was quickly diverted to the gift he now held. It was just as soft as he imagined. He dove his face in the fabric and looked up at the giver.  
“Thank you,” was his simple reply.

Again, Keith could’ve sworn a blush appeared on Lance’s face, he unfortunately turned away rubbing the back of his neck as if anxious.

“No prob, buddy.” he said in return and continued to walk down to the direction of sizzling food.

 

Watching him go, Keith now realized why he wanted to stay with Lance.

 

 

 

The day ended late but actually enjoyed. The team seemed to had a great time from the festival judging by their attitudes. Allura was glad everyone participated, showing the locals that they respect their customs.

“I’m glad we laid a good impression on Viital, the last few months have been… uneasy.” Allura stood at the controls looking at multiple displayed readings.  
The whole group knew what or who she was referring to. The prince of the galra empire hasn’t been heard in quite a long time which started to cause a worry. Lotor always had a step ahead of them and with him being silent for so long didn’t meant good news. Neither the less, they kept trying to free more planets and convincing more potential allies to join the Coalition. Keith argued before that they needed to track down Lotor in order to stop him once and for all but Shiro immediately vetoed the idea. Saying that they needed to focus on more important things.

 

_What in the universe was more important than bringing down the source of the oppressive rule?_

 

But as always, everyone agrees with Shiro’s word and Keith had to go along with it.

Allura turned to the spectators.  
“We’ll have to stay on the moon until the Blade of Marmora arrives, which gives us time to help in anyway we can. So I advise for all of us to head straight to bed.”

Shiro nodded . “You heard the princess, we should get our rest for tomorrow,” he repeated.

“Good,” yawned Hunk, “Cause I’m about to faint from today.”

“The feelings mutual,” Lance agreed.

The two friends exited yawning and bidding goodnight to their friends. Lance waved at Keith with a tired smile. Purple eyes lingered on the back of a green jacket until the door swished closed.

Coran and Allura went out shortly after.

Only Shiro, Pidge, and Keith were left in the room.

“I’ll turn in a few, I’ve got some stuff to prepare.” Keith said towards the two. He walked to his station.

“Like what,” called Pidge, “You're wedding vows with Lance?”

Keith almost fell headfirst into his chair. He felt his face grow warm as he turned to Pidge. Shiro stood beside them, an amused expression on his face.

“What?” he finally sputtered out. He crossed his arms, trying to keep cool. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Pidge snickered as they adjusted their glasses. Shiro turned his head suppressing a smile.

“It’s like you’re not even trying to hide it.”

“Hide what?”

Shiro scratched the back of his head. “Keith, it’s not like you were keeping it subtle for the past few days.”

“P-past few days!” Keith stammered out. _They knew before me?_

His eyes widen in realization. “Do you think Lance knows?”

Pidge scoffed, “Nah. I think you’re safe.”

Keith let go of a breathe he was holding but he his faced morphed to a somber expression.

So Lance didn't notice.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Shiro had walked to him and was now giving him a worried smile.

“If you need to talk about anything-,” he started.

“No. No, thank you, Shiro. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

He shrugged off the comforting gesture and continued to adjust some data at his station. He could feel eyes prying at the back of his head.

“Well, if you're sure but if you need a listening ear, I'm always open.” Shiro’s voice called from a distance. The door made its infamous swishing sound, indicating that he left.

When he turned to go, Keith was surprised to see Pidge still in the room. They too were adjusting something at their station. Symbols warped on the screen faster than Keith could comprehend, but Pidge seemed to have no trouble keeping up. He was just about walk past when they spoke up.

“You know, you shouldn’t feel bad.”

“Um, what?”

“Lance’ll come around, you’ll see.”

Shadows fell across their eyes as they faced Keith with a gentle smirk.

Keith didn’t know if they were being serious or not but decided to be grateful in this case.

“Thanks.”

But it didn’t help the panging feeling in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Neon purple radiated into every nook and cranny of the sanctum. The light came from the powerful substances that resided in tubes displayed on the walls.  
A witch stood in the middle of a circle, intently watching a glowing sphere relaying memories. So far, the clone is still believed to be what the team thought he was, their long lost leader. Having a spy gave many advantages in destroying the enemies in do time but it all the depends on the person conducting the plans. Haggar gritted her teeth, her son was distracted. No matter what, her words would not sway him to change his mind. Prince Lotor apparently had other plans for the empire, plans that his father would never agree to. With his condition, even though he is now awake, he could not deal with his crumbling rule. When Haggar informed him of Lotor returning and the way he began to lead, saying that he was not pleased was an understatement. Zarkon’s anger almost was enough for him to rise from his sickbed but he was still too weak to do much of anything. Haggar assured him she will rejuvenate his health to its former glory, for now they must keep quiet about his awakening, including to Lotor. _Especially to Lotor_.

The Kuron experiment kept having memories of disagreeing with a certain paladin who apparently became the new leader of Voltron in his absence. Two disagreeing sides on the same plane, how familiar.

Suddenly, footsteps could heard coming down the corridor. Haggar waved her hand, clearing the orb. She turned to whoever was intruding only to regret acknowledging the presence.

Lotor stood high and mighty at the entrance. He appeared annoyed, as if he rather be somewhere else. But that's what not what caught Haggar’s attention, what she noticed was what, or rather who, Lotor was holding.

Kova, curled tightly into a ball, was shivering in the prince’s arms.

“What have you done to him?” Her voice steely as she asked the question.

“It is not what I have done, it's what you haven't done to him. I believe he is in great need of your treatment.”

The witch studied the feline. He did looked frail, ready to break. He was thin from the lack of eating for thousands of years but that was not the cause for his ailing state. He needed more quintessence.

Unlike Haggar and Zarkon, Kova was given the life energy when he was still alive and in spurts. He needed a redose.

Haggar held out her arms. “Leave him to me.”

“I expect to have him back soon,” Lotor cautioned, “One of my generals will be needing his aid.”

“Yes, your own personal team of half-breeds that you alone hand picked. Did you see a bit of yourself in them?”  
Haggar made sure to add a bit of spice in the last comment.

“I gave them a home, a right _you_ didn’t gave me.”

The atmosphere turned thick, no one wanted to say anything else about the subject.

Lotor left Kova on the floor. He exited the room without a glance back or a farewell.

Haggar stared down at her old friend. His shivering had not ceased. Just looking at his state caused heartache to bloom in the druid’s chest. Many years had they been together but many more far apart. She wondered if he had forgotten her just as she had forgotten about herself.  
Gently, she caressed the feline’s head, expecting no reaction. Immediately, Kova raised his head towards the familiar sensation. Slit pupils focused on the hooded figure, a muzzle sniffed a clawed hand, then licked.

“It seems you remember me. Let us repair the damage time has inflicted.”

She picked up the feeble creature, careful not to cause any harm. However, Kova grew restless in her arms and instead, using all the bit of energy he had, climbed to Haggar’s shoulders and made himself comfortable.

This felt familiar to Haggar but she couldn’t let old memories obstruct her work. She glanced to the sphere. Still so much had to be done if this empire had to remain the way it has been for countless years. Luckily, Lotor doesn’t suspect a thing.

 

* * *

 

“Are you still connected with him?”

The prince of the galra empire stood at a corner not far from where his mother was located. A blind, hooded figure stood beside him wordlessly.  
Calmly, Narti gave her answer through a curt nod.

Lotor smiled, just the response he wanted to hear.

“Stay hidden until it is time to retrieve Kova. Make sure to pay attention to every single action she makes, I will debrief you when this is over. Understood?”

Lotor knew the question did not need to be asked but confirming loyalty is what kept a society together. He was not surprised when Narti again gave a short nod. He left her to her duty knowing full well his plan will work.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK! WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!?!?  
> the next season is basically next week and there is no time to be thinking of new fic ideas.  
> CURSE MY OVERIMAGINITIVE BRAIN!!!!!
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
